Kaiba's Spy
by Drucilla460
Summary: Pegasus hires a spy to help take over Kaiba Corp, but Seto Kaiba finds out about the spy and falls in love with her. What happens when Pegasus gets jelous and wants her back? (Rated R for sexual content, language, and rape) [Completed]
1. A Feeling of Doubt

OK, this is my first Fic that I had placed on a web site. otherwise, I'm a very experienced writer. Also, I would like to mention that this has no gay stuff in it. Although that stuff is amusing, it's not my style. -Shrugs- Enjoy ~Drucilla  
  
*Seto Kaiba.  
The sky had been dark for over five hours before I logged off my computer. It had recently been hacked into and I was working on the security. I sighed a bit as I stood and walked to the window. I knew the place was being watched but for some reason, I couldn't care less. No one would ever dare to mess with me now. I stared at the rain on the window for a moment before retiring to my room.  
Just before I drifted off to sleep, I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked at the window but didn't see anything. I decided not to worry about it. I was tired and didn't want to move now. Again, I sighed and fell asleep.  
  
*Natalia  
A gentle rain had begun to fall just as I reached the Kaiba mansion. It was dark and I didn't have much time. I quickly climbed the fence and jumped into a tree next to the house. I looked in the window to see that Seto Kaiba was asleep. Seeing that he was, I heading to the side door, which was only accessible with a password. I, obviously, knew that password and every other password Seto had ever used. I was the only person ever able to hack into his system. I entered the 12-digit code and the door opened instantly.  
I quickly found Seto's office and let myself in. It was not as easy as I had suspected to guess his passwords this time. Eventually, I got into the computer. Within a few minuets, I had downloaded the software I needed and left. I was careful to check that I didn't leave anything behind. Once I had what I needed, I headed back to where my boss was waiting.  
  
*Pegasus  
"Where is she?!" I yelled. "She's never taken this long. Find her!"  
  
"Yes Mister Pegasus. I'll send someone out to get her." Said Croquet.  
"No need," said a voice from behind me.  
"Show yourself!" I said softly. I watched as my newest spy stepped out of the shadows. "Did you get what I asked for?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a disc.  
"What would you like me to do next? I don't want to steal anything else. I'm getting sick of it." She said calmly.  
"Get a job. Get a job with Seto Kaiba. I want you to work undercover. You will report to me every day. I need this company Natalia. You understand? No screw ups. I need to know every move he makes! You will apply tomorrow," I said.  
"Fine," she said with a sigh. She turned around and left momentarily.  
  
*Seto Kaiba  
"Why are you consulting me about a gardener? Why do I care what the place looks like? I have far more to be worried about than that. My entire company is at stake and your consulting me about a gardener?!"  
"I'm sorry Mister Kaiba. I should have known better." Stammered the man in my office. I sighed and sent him away after telling him to just hire the bitch. I slowly sank back into my chair, sighing slightly as I watched the heavy door to my office close. For some strange reason, I had a bad feeling about this. 


	2. For Love or Betrayal

Ok, this is where things get interesting. ;)  
  
*Seto Kaiba  
"What did you say her alias is?" I asked with a stunned look on my face.  
"She told me it was Natalia but that didn't make much sense because that is her name. Why do you ask Sir?" The man in my office said.  
"Natalia is the name of the person who hacked into my system." I said quietly. "Get her up her. We need to have a little talk." The man left and I tipped my chair back a bit, thinking. How could someone like that hack into my system? Not even I can hack into this system! I sighed and walked to the window. It was no longer raining but everything was still wet. I was watching a man trip over a gutter when a voice came from across the room, "Hello Seto Kaiba. You requested my presence?"  
  
*Natalia  
I knew what he wanted. I had gone out of my way to let him know I was the one to hack into his system. True, I was going against what Pegasus had told me to do but I couldn't even remember the last time I had followed the rules. I leaned against a wall in Seto's office. He turned to face me as he welcomed me into a chair near his desk. "Hello Natalia," He said softy, "I believe you know why I called you here?"  
I nodded once and stared at him, "Are you surprised, Seto Kaiba, that I could be the one to hack your system and steal your software?" I let my voice drop to a whisper as I leaned over the desk, "Look, I don't want to steal your stuff. I want something else. I just do this because I can and I get paid. Now, I should be getting back to work if you don't mind."  
He looked at me for a moment before I stood up and walked for the door. Before I had time to think, he had me pinned to a wall, "Is this was you wanted?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I had to admit I was a bit surprised by this. It wasn't what I had wanted. I had wanted to work for him but after thinking about for a moment, I realized that this would be just as good as a job.  
I felt him press his lips to mine as he wrapped his arms around me farther. To my surprise, I kissed him back, not sure if this is what I really wanted. It didn't take me long to make up my mind. He moves his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. My knees were trembling but that didn't matter because just at that moment we sunk to the ground.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*Pegasus  
I knew she had betrayed me when she did not report back to me on time. Usually she was no more than a minuet late. I looked at the glass of wine sitting in front of me. "Croquet, where is she? Go find her on the tracking system. I need to know what she's doing."  
He nodded and left as I took a sip from my glass and stared at a blank computer screen. I knew I wouldn't need croquet to find her. All I had to do was use the millennium eye. I smirked some as I tapped into her mind but I almost fell out of my chair at what I saw. "No." I gasped. "I was afraid of this."  
She was lying next to Seto Kaiba. She had betrayed me. I stood up from my chair and looked down at the table. With a quick swipe of my hand I knocked the glass off the table and onto the floor. "Damn her." I muttered. 


	3. Nightmare at Duelest Kingdom

I know my chapters are kinda short but deal with it . I'm lazy. I hate making long chapters..this one's kinda long tho. -shrugs- ne hoo.. ttfn.. Oh, btw, in case you haven't noticed, when there's a name with a star by it, that's who's point of view it is until the next name and star.  
  
*Natalia  
I almost forgot where I was when I woke up. I rolled over and saw that my dream about Seto Kaiba was very real. I sighed softly as I reached out to touch his face. The thought of falling in love with Seto had never even crossed my mind. I leaned over and kissed the top of his head, waking him up.  
"Good morning beautiful," he said softly.  
"Hello Seto," I replied. "I should get going. if I don't report back to my boss, he will get suspicious. He probably already is. I will be back later on today. I promise." I, again, leaned over and kissed him, this time on his lips.  
"I'll be waiting for you," he said softy, "but before you go, who is your boss?"  
I sighed. I knew he wouldn't like the fact that I had been working for Pegasus but there was nothing I could do to change the past so I took a deep breath told him. "I work for Pegasus. He's trying to get me to help him take over your company. I plan to quit today and he can't do it without me. AS you probably know, I'm the only one able to hack into your system. I promise I'm going to guilt. I'll see you later Seto." I stood up and pulled my clothing on as I heard him sigh slightly.  
  
*Pegasus  
"You've been with Kaiba. Why have you betrayed me?" I asked her softly, trying not to show her how angry I was. She stared me straight in the eye and answered with no expression at all what so ever. This was something she was very good at.  
"I have been with Kaiba and why is none of your business. I betrayed you because I did not want you to have Kaiba Corp. I know what your doing and I disagree. I quit Pegasus. Goodbye." She said.  
"Your not going anywhere," I said angrily. I was raving mad. There was no way I was going to let her go. She was the best spy I had ever had. I hade grown to like her as well. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She glared at me but I ignore this as I ordered my guards to lock her up.  
  
*Natalia  
I had assumed this would happen and I had been ready before I even left for Duelist Kingdom. His guards, as I suspected, were poorly trained and it was not difficult for me to overcome them. What really threw me off, was Pegasus failing to hit me and falling over. When he was on the ground, he was able to grab my leg and pull me down as well. I was then pinned to the ground, unable to move.  
The next thing I knew, Pegasus ordered his guards to leave and lock all the doors of the castle. "You won't get away from me this time Bitch." He said gruffly. I didn't look at him. I kept my head to the side, not letting him touch my face. I would not look an enemy in the eye.  
  
*Narrator (This will just be easier to write in 3rd person so deal with it. :P)  
Natalia was scared but too stubborn to show it. She knew what was about to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Pegasus ripped her cloths off and then his own. She struggled against his weight, trying to break free but he kept hitting her every time she struggled. Natalia scratched him with her nails just as he penetrated her. Pegasus slapped her hard. Her head fell to the side as Pegasus slapped her again, harder this time. He continued to thrust himself into her as she tried to scream but Pegasus had beaten her so badly, she could hardly move. Soon after Pegasus was done with her, she passed out on the floor of his office.  
  
*Natalia  
It hurt to breath. I could tell that I had cracked a rib or two during the fight with Pegasus. My face was burning from his slapping. I knew that I was stuck here for a while. I could hardly roll over without crying. Never before had I ever been beaten. This was a first and I hated it. I stared at the wall opposite the bed I was lying in, unmoving, unblinking. All I could think about was how I was going to get out of here. I caught myself thinking about Seto. I wondered if he missed me. I wondered if he even had noticed that I was gone. For all I knew, I had been set up. I sighed and whispered to myself, "Where are you Seto?"  
  
*Seto Kaiba  
"What do you mean she's not back? She said she would be back hours ago! Go get my helicopter ready. Now! Tell Mokuba I'm leaving for a while. Go!" I yelled to my staff. I picked up the phone and dilled Yugi Motto. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed his help. He knew the Island very well and I needed someone else to help me. Of course I had no intention of asking for Yugi's help. I wanted the pharaoh. Weather I believe in him or not, he is just what I need to get Natalia back, I thought to myself.  
"Yugi?" I asked, almost forgetting I was on the phone.  
"Kaiba? Is that you? What's up?" I heard him answer.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. Well, not you specifically, Yami actually. But still, please, get over hear as soon as you can. We need to make a little visit to Pegasus. I'll explain on the way." I said.  
"Uh, ok Kaiba. I'll be there although I don't know how I'll be able to help." He replied.  
"Don't ask questions. Just get here. Now Yugi." I said impatiently. I hung up the phone and headed for the door, grabbing my jacket off the wall. Just as I opened the door, Mokuba came running down the hall, "Seto, where are you going?" he said innocently.  
"Please Mokuba. Just leave this to me. I'm going to get a friend of mine. I won't be gone too long. Just be sure to stay in touch in case I need anything. Alright?" I said, trying not to sound too obvious.  
He nodded but I could tell that he didn't believe what I had told him. I didn't like lying to my brother but in this case, I believed it would be necessary. 


	4. Reality Blast

*Yami and Yugi  
"Why does Kibia want my help? What does he think I can do for him?" Yami asked as he and Yugi walked towards the Kibia Mansion.  
"How am I supposed to know? All he said was get over here. I need your help. I can't remember what else he said. He sounded really worried though. I've never heard him like that. Whatever it is, it must be important." Yugi replied.  
Yami just nodded. He knew Kibia quite a bit better than Yugi did since he had begun to remember his past. Kibia had been the priest fighting against him and now he had been reincarnated as Kibia. He sighed softly, not letting Yugi know what he was thinking.  
When the reached the gates of the mansion, Kibia was standing in front of a helicopter which was ready to take off. Yami and Yugi walked up to him just as he began to speak.  
  
*Seto Kibia  
"Get in the chopper. I will explain on the way to Duelist kingdom." I yelled over the helicopter. AS I had ordered, both Yami and Yugi got into the chopper without a word. I followed and told the pilot where to go.  
"Alright, Kibia, what's this all about?" Yami said without hesitation.  
I turned to him slightly and said, "A friend of mine is in danger. I need your help to get by Pegasus. You know duelist kingdom well enough to help me out. I need you to distract Pegasus while I get Nat. er. my friend out."  
"You have friends Kibia?" Yugi said playfully.  
I glared at him. "This is no time for jokes Yugi. I didn't ask for you to come. I needed the pharaoh. Your just along for the ride."  
Yugi immediately stopped and looked out the window. "Alright Kibia," Yami started, "I'll do whatever you need on one condition."  
"And what condition is that?" I asked, sounding rather uncertain.  
"You treat me, Yugi, and the others more as friends." Yami said calmly.  
I hated this. He was always trying to get me to like them. I didn't have time for these losers. I had time for Natalia. Any left over time, was spent running my company. But now that I knew what Natalia was like, I could never be without her so I had to get her back. "Alright," I said softly. "I'll treat you like friends. I should anyway. for all the things you've done for me."  
What was my problem? I had just admitted that I liked Yugi and his little friends. I sighed to myself. After thinking about it a bit more, I realized how right I had been. They had been there for me when I needed them but I would always turn them down.  
  
*Pegasus  
"hello there my darling. Fealing any better?" I said softly to the girl lying in my bed. She did not answer. She didn't even open her eyes. Aw, common Natalia, I know your awake. Ut seriously, you didn't actuly think I would alow Kibia to get you and not me did you? Your mine and no one will stop me from doing what I want with you. You can't stop me and neither can your little friend Kibia. I send my guards to take care of him and I have been notified that he is dead. I know your counting on him but your wasting your time."  
I pulled the covers away from her body and rubbed her gently. She was beautiful. Just looking at her made me want her even more. I was never going to let her go. Even if I had to keep her locked up, she would be mine. 


	5. Seek and Destroy

*Seto Kaiba  
I still didn't know exactly what I wanted Yugi and Yami to do. I knew I needed them to distract Pegasus for me but I didn't know how they were going to do it. I sighed and pressed the button on my jacket, calling Mokuba. "Mokuba, I need you to send another helicopter to Duelist Kingdom."  
"What was that about?" Yami asked.  
I sighed again, "Alright, this is the plan. Not a good one, but the best I can do at the moment. Yugi, you stay in this helicopter. Yami, you will get Pegasus on the roof claming you want to duel. Pegasus will insist that you come inside. You follow him, allowing me time to get Nat. my friend out."  
I stopped for a moment, wondering why I didn't just say her name. I didn't let it go to my head and continued telling Yami what to do. "Once we are in the helicopter, your excuse yourself and there will be another helicopter waiting for you and Yugi. Yugi, I need you to stay here with these in case I need help." I handed the boy a gun and a radio. "Look, I know it's crazy but it's the best I've got. Oh, and Yami, you don't actually have to duel him. You just need to say something to that effect."  
  
Just as I finished, the helicopter landed and we all stepped out. I looked around briefly then motioned to Yami that I was headed down into the castle. He nodded and waited for one of Pegasus's guards to come to the roof.  
  
*Yami  
I still didn't understand why Kaiba needed my help. If you ask me, it seamed like he could do this all on his own, I thought to myself. I was just about ready to call for Pegasus when a guard exited the elevator on the roof.  
"What is your business here Yugi Motto?" Said the man.  
"I would like to speak to Mister Pegasus." I said loudly, talking over the slowly stopping engine of the helicopter. The man turned to another man who had shown up soon after the first had. They walked towards the elevator for a moment obviously in discussion. One of them went back down the elevator.  
"My associate will ask Pegasus if he would like to speak with you Mister Motto. Please allow me to invite you inside." He said as I watched from a distance. When I was invited, I followed him into the elevator and remained silent as we rode.  
  
*Natalia  
I felt a soft hand caressing my cheek. I assumed it was Pegasus until I felt the man's lips touch my neck. I tried to turn over but hissed with pain when I did. Seto was standing next to the bed. "Seto?" I whispered. He nodded.  
"We need to get out of here quickly. Yami is distracting Pegasus for the moment but I don't know how long that will last. Can you walk?" He said softly.  
I tried to stand but fell back immediately. Seto caught me and helped me to stand. He then lead me out the door without another word.  
  
*Pegasus  
"He wants to speak with me you say? Hmm. Interesting. Invite him in and I will speak with him. It is dreadfully cold outside tonight." I said to Croquet. The man nodded and left the room. I sighed and took a sip of my wine, "well, well Yugi boy. I think I know what your really doing here and don't think you and Kaiba are going to get a way with It." I said to myself. 


	6. Judgement Day

I hope whoever is reading this doesn't like Pegasus.. Cause uh. well. just read it..  
  
*Yami-Yugi  
The elevator stopped on the second level of the castle. I stepped out into a large office. I didn't bother looking around because Pegasus was already into his regular greeting.  
"Hello there Yugi Boy. How nice of you to visit. What can I help you with?" He said with his usual sarcastic voice.  
I paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. I sighed and spoke softly, "I have an offer for you. What would you give if I could hand you the life and company of Seto Kaiba?"  
Pegasus looked at me, shocked at what he was hearing, "I would offer anything. What would you like? But more importantly, how?"  
I leaned back against a wall near to door and smirked a bit, trying to lead him on, "Well Pegasus. I came here with Kaiba. He is trying to steal your company for himself. I really don't understand why he cares but still, that's why he's here. I am simply supposed to be distracting you and as you can see, I'm not doing to bad a job considering he is already in the possess of stealing your hard work."  
I looked directly at him, mostly making sure he was paying attention but also to see if he was buying the story I was telling him. I spoke again, a bit louder this time, "I know where he is and what he is planning to do. I can hand him over to you if you make me an offer that I'm willing to take."  
  
*Seto Kaiba  
I had no idea there would be this many guards around the place. It was more heavily guarded than my own company and I was the only one who ever tired to get in without permission. I knew why he was doing this though. He knew I was going to try to get Natalia. I continued down the hall with Natalia. We were still nowhere near out and I knew that Yugi couldn't hold off Pegasus for long. I knew it was only a matter of time before Pegasus would send his guards after us. Time that I didn't have.  
  
*Pegasus  
"I know you too well Yugi Boy. You would never put another life in danger. This is your pathetic attempt at distracting me. I must admit, it was rather clever, but I know what Seto Kaiba wants and it has nothing to do with Industrial Industries." I said without stuttering.  
I stood up and walked to the door, a guard following. Yugi didn't try to stop me, which didn't surprise me. I knew where Kaiba would be and I intend to cut him off before he got away with Natalia. She was mine now and I wasn't about to let him have her back.  
  
I stood and waited for Kaiba to come up the staircase from the second floor of my castle. I knew he would because it was the only way out that he knew of. I didn't have to wait long before Kaiba came up the stairs, Natalia at his side.  
  
*Seto Kaiba  
"Pegasus." I growled. He responded with a smirk then pulled out a gun. As, I had expected he pointed the gun at my head.  
"What now Seto Kaiba? You seam to be out of options. Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. You give Natalia to me and go home or I blow your head off your shoulders and take her. Which would you prefer?" He said.  
I looked around, trying to figure out a different option. I saw Yugi behind Pegasus's guards. I looked at him briefly, motioning to grab Natalia and run.  
  
*Yami-Yugi  
I looked at the girl Kaiba was with for a moment. She was very beautiful but it didn't seam like Kaiba to risk his life for someone. I knew what Kaiba wanted me to do so I carried out my part of the plan. I ran through the guards and grabbed her pulling her out of the way of the gun. "Yugi! Run!" I heard Kaiba yell. The girl was in bad shape so I had to hold her up as we ran.  
"Get them!" Yelled Pegasus as we ran. I managed to get us both in the elevator before any of the guards. Just before the doors closed, I heard Pegasus empty his entire magazine. I cringed. 


	7. A Bloody Victory

For this to make any sense, you ought to read the previous chapter carefully.  
  
(A few moment's earlier) *Seto Kaiba  
If I didn't act fast, Pegasus would kill me. Although this was not the first time someone had held a gun to my head, it was defiantly the first time I was scared. "Get your hands up Kaiba. I don't want any tricks from you. My guards will soon bring Natalia back and she will watch as I kill you." He said with a laugh.  
I glared for a moment then grabbed the barrel of the gun, pulling it away from Pegasus but not being able to grab it for myself. I jumped out of the stairwell, in case he thought about pushing me down it. He spun around to face me and I glared at him. "Did you really think you were going to get away with that Pegasus?" I said angrily.  
Pegasus chuckled and ordered his guard to grab me. I had seen this coming so I grabbed the guard's wrist and threw him over my shoulder. Soon after, I realized that this had been a distraction. Pegasus was headed for the gun.  
I jumped him from behind, taking him down. His guards had all gone after Yugi and Natalia so I no longer had them to worry about.  
I struggled with Pegasus on the floor, both of us trying to get the gun but neither of us succeeding. Eventually, I managed to get my hands on the gun even though Pegasus was on top of me, holding me down. I fired the entire magazine into his chest.  
  
*Mokuba Kaiba  
"We are not leaving this roof until my brother is in the helicopter!" I yelled to the pilot. He simply nodded. I watched the elevator for my brother or someone else I knew. After a minuet or so, Yugi and some woman I didn't recognize stepped out of the elevator. She was in bad shape. Yugi was almost carrying her. I jumped out of the helicopter to go help them. "Mokuba," Yugi called as I ran over to them, "I don't know where your bother is. We need to leave now. It's not safe."  
I looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way I would leave without my brother. "Yugi. I can't leave yet. You take the other helicopter. I'll wait for Seto."  
"No Mokuba. You need to leave now. It isn't safe here." Yugi argued as he helped the woman into the helicopter.  
I sighed and ran back to the other helicopter and jumped in. "Take off but don't go anywhere until I tell you too. We have to wait for my brother." I said.  
"Yes sir Mr. Kibia," The pilot replied as the helicopter rose off the ground.  
  
*Seto Kaiba  
I pushed the body of Pegasus off myself. I was covered in his blood and some of my own from being thrown on the ground. I wiped off my mouth and glared at him. I knew the guards would soon be coming back so I had to get out of there, and fast.  
I ran towards the elevator and from the looks of it, the guards had just gone up. There was only one standing at the bottom and I could easily take one on. I had already done so many times. I pointed the gun I had taken from Pegasus and pointed it at the guard. The guard backed down as the elevator door opened. I stepped into the elevator and continued to point the gun at the guard until the door was fully closed.  
I fell back against the wall of the elevator with a sigh. I looked at my blood stained clothing. I had killed Pegasus. How was I going to explain this one? I thought to myself as the elevator reached the roof.  
As I had expected, the guards were waiting for me. I held the empty gun up to them, hoping they would buy it. To my surprise, they did. I looked around for the helicopter that was supposed to be here. I couldn't find it anywhere! It was already gone! "Shit," I muttered under my breath.  
  
*Mokuba Kaiba  
"There he is! There's Seto! Land this Helicopter now!" I yelled to the pilot.  
"I can't sir. It's too dangerous." The pilot responded.  
I looked around for another option to landing the helicopter because I knew the pilot was right. I would be suicide to land the thing. "Fly above him and keep it steady." I commanded and the pilot did as I asked.  
I dropped the latter out of the helicopter, letting it hang above Seto. "Grab on!" I yelled to him. He looked up and gave a motion to lower it a bit more. I commanded the pilot to lower the chopper a bit so my brother could grab on. As soon as he had a grip on the ladder, I instructed the pilot to take off again.  
I watched my brother carefully, to make sure he didn't fall off. What I didn't check for, was the guards. They had started shooting at him and so far, had missed but now I had that to worry about too. 


	8. Love Drives Us

*Seto Kaiba  
I have a very smart little brother I thought to myself as I climbed the latter. I figured we would be out of there without any trouble until a bullet flew past my right arm. I swung to the side, trying to avoid it but almost fell off the ladder. My foot slipped and I was hanging on with one hand. Just as I managed to get my hands and feet back on the ladder, another bullet slammed into my arm and I slipped again.  
I thought I heard my brother calling my name but the pain in my arm was too strong for me to make out anything. I knew I had to get into the helicopter or I would die here. I tried to pull myself up, using only one arm. I looked down briefly. We were now away from the castle and flying over the ocean surrounding duelist Kingdom. If I fell now, there would be no chance of my survival. I had to get into the helicopter.  
I looked back up to Mokuba. My vision was failing. I could see him reaching down to me but I couldn't see his hand. I went back to slowly pulling myself up the ladder until I was only a few feet away from the top. I heaved myself up the last few feet and climbed into the helicopter with Mokuba's help.  
  
*Yugi Motto  
"What happened in there Yami? What happened to Kaiba?" I asked nervously.  
He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. When I left, Pegasus had a gun to his head and when I was out of site, I herd shots. I don't know if that means Pegasus got killed or Kaiba. I just don't know."  
I looked at the woman Yami had helped rescue. "I wonder who she is. It doesn't seam like Kaiba to risk his life like that for just anyone. There has to be something important." I noted as I turned back to Yami.  
He nodded and agreed although he didn't know anything about her. "Do you think he's going to be ok?" I asked softly.  
"Hmm?" Yami replied.  
"Kaiba. Do you think he got out ok?" I said.  
Yami sighed again and looked out the window. "I think he did. Kaiba isn't the type to go get himself killed by Pegasus. I think he got out just fine."  
"I hope your right," I replied.  
  
*Mokuba Kaiba  
"Are you alright big brother?" I asked again and again. I tried shaking him a bit to see if he was awake. I assumed it would be better if he stayed conscious than if he passed out. Eventually he answered me. "Stop that Mokuba. I'm fine. Did the other's get out ok?" He asked as he opened his eyes and sat up some.  
I nodded. "Yeah, they all got into the other helicopter. They're fine although that woman Yugi was with didn't look too good. She could barley walk."  
He nodded and reached over to his wounded arm. "Damn," I heard him say under his breath.  
"What happened in there? Where's Pegasus?" I asked curiously.  
Seto looked up at me for a moment then down again before he spoke, "He's dead, Mokuba, He's dead."  
"How did he die?" I asked, already knowing but wanting to confirm my theory.  
"I shot him. He threatened to kill me so I shot him." He said softly.  
I had known that this was what happened. I knew my brother would do anything for the ones he loves and I could tell he loved the woman he had just saved. 


	9. The Begining of the End

*Natalia  
For a moment, I almost didn't recognize the bed I was in. I could barley remember what had happened the night before. I had lost consciousness after I had heard the gunshots and assumed they had hit Seto. I squinted my eyes shot as a tear rolled down my face. I hardly knew him but I didn't want him dead. I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling. My body ached from what Pegasus had done. I rolled over a little, trying not to hurt myself, and closed my eyes.  
About an hour later, I heard the door open slowly. I was still half asleep so I didn't know who it was until I heard voices, "It doesn't make any sense Kaiba. You've never cared about anyone but Mokuba. Why suddenly risk you like for a, quote, friend. She's got to be a little more significant."  
"It is none of your business why I saved her Yugi, but if you must know, I Love her. Plain and simple, I love her. Okay? Not stop bothering me about it." I heard Seto say.  
I smiled some to myself before he walked over to the edge of the bed and knelt down. "Thank you Yugi. I owe you." He said softly.  
I didn't see Yugi's response but I did hear him say something to the effect of "don't worry about it." I then heard the door shut and Yugi leave.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at Seto who was smiling at me. "Your not dead," I said softly, staring into his eyes. He shook his head and kissed me gently.  
"I love you," he murmured into my ear.  
"What happened to Pegasus?" I asked.  
"He's dead." Seto replied.  
  
*Third Person  
A young boy ran through the castle looking for his father. "Daddy! Where are you! I heard gun shots!" The boy called. He turned a corner and ran into one of the guards that roamed the halls of his father's castle. "Where is my daddy?" the little boy asked the guard. "What happened to him?"  
The guard looked at the little boy with no expression on his face, "Your father is dead boy. Industrial Industries belongs to you. Now leave this area."  
The boy's face filled with tears. How could his father have died? No one could kill him? "What happened? Who killed him?" the boy wailed, "tell me! Who killed my father!?"  
The guard started away from the boy and said softly, "Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba killed your father."  
The little boy watched the guard leave before pulling the millennium eye out of his pocket, "Seto Kaiba, you will not get away with this. I sear on my father's grave, you will not get away with this." He said softly. 


End file.
